1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method for operating based on delay-tolerance information handling in a wireless communication system and an apparatus supporting the same.
2. Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (long term evolution) which is improvement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) has been introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) in a downlink, and uses SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
User equipment needs to establish connection with a network before receiving a service in order to receive the service. To this end, the user equipment requests the connection establishment and when the request is permitted, the user equipment enters a connection state to receive the service from the network. The network may approve or reject the connection establishment request from the user equipment according to a current environment. When the user equipment is not appropriate to a network which the user equipment currently intends to establish connection with or a normal service cannot be provided due to a complicated current communication environment, the network may reject the request from the user equipment.
During a connection establishment procedure between the user equipment and the network, the network may obtain information on the user equipment. Delay-tolerance information indicating whether the corresponding user equipment is delay-tolerant UE may be provided as one of the UE information. The network may determine whether to permit or reject the connection establishment request from the UE according to the delay-tolerance information and a current network situation.
In the situation in which the connection of the UE with the network is established, a delay-tolerance characteristic of the UE may be changed. However, the network that cannot obtain the delay-tolerance information on the UE depending on the change in delay-tolerance characteristic is operated based on the existing known information. Consequently, as the service for a non-delay tolerant UE is delayed and the service is continuously provided to the delay-tolerant UE, inefficiency may increase in terms of radio resource management and providing the service to the UE.